Crash Bandicoot: Team Racing
Crash Team Racing é o quarto jogo da série Crash Bandicoot, assim como o último a ser produzido e desenvolvido pela Naughty Dog. Foi lançado para o PlayStation em 19 de outubro de 1999. Uma sequência indireta, Crash Nitro Kart, foi lançada em 2003, desenvolvida pela Vicarious Visions. Sinopse É o primeiro jogo de Crash Bandicoot no gênero de corrida. A história do jogo foca nos esforços de uma equipe de personagens da série Crash Bandicoot, que devem correr contra o Nitros Oxide para salvar seu planeta da destruição. No jogo, os jogadores podem assumir o controle de um dos quinze personagens da série Crash Bandicoot, embora apenas oito estão disponíveis em desde o início. Durante as corridas, itens de impulso pode ser usado para ganhar vantagem. Uma grande corrida de karts toma lugar nas Ilhas Wumpa. Mas infelizmente, o alienígena Nitros Óxide vê a cena e a aproveita para jogar um "jogo" ao qual dá o nome de "Sobrevivência dos mais rápidos". As regras são as seguintes: ele encara os melhores pilotos da Terra. Se vencerem,Óxido nunca mais voltará ao planeta. Mas se perderem, ele transformará o planeta em um estacionamento e todos os seus habitantes em escravos. Então, cabe a Crash e seus amigos salvarem a Terra de sua destruição. Jogabilidade O objetivo principal do jogo é derrotar Nitrous Oxide e coletar todas as jóias (troféus, gemas, relíquias, chaves e moedas CTR). Deve-se coletar 16 troféus, apostando uma corrida em 16 diferentes cenários, espalhados por quatro mundos. Cada mundo possui quatro fases normais, um chefe, e um nível especial. Nas fases normais, pode coletar troféus, moedas CTR ou relíquias. Para conseguir uma moeda CTR, deve-se escolher o modo CTR Challenge e coletar as letras C-T-R, que estão espalhadas pelo nível e terminar a corrida em primeiro lugar. Se o jogador conseguir, receberá uma moeda CTR da cor do nível. Existem cinco moedas CTR de cada cor (vermelho, verde, azul, amarelo e roxo). Para conseguir a roxa, deve-se entrar nos níveis especias e coletar 20 cristais espalhados pela tela. As moedas CTR, servem para habilitar cinco campeonatos onde pode-se conseguir Gemas coloridas, isso se o jogador conseguir ficar em primeiro lugar nos cinco campeonatos. Essas Gemas habilitam o nível secreto Turbo Track. As relíquias podem ser conseguidas quando se escolhe o modo Relic Race em algum nível qualquer. Existirá um tempo específico para o jogador concluir a corrida, sozinho. No nível estarão espalhadas várias caixas contendo os números 1'', ''2, 3''. Ao quebrar uma dessas caixas, o cronômetro da corrida pausa alguns segundos, de acordo com o número exibido pela caixa. Ganha-se uma relíquia se o jogador terminar antes do tempo mostrado na tela. Existem três tipos de relíquias: safira, ouro e platina. Conseguindo 10 relíquias a pista Slide Coliseum é habilitada. Quando se derrota um chefe, o jogador consegue uma chave. Ela serve para abrir passagem aos outros mapas do jogo. História Uma grande corrida de karts toma lugar nas Ilhas Wumpa, mas, infelizmente, o alienígena Nitros Oxide vê a cena e a aproveita para jogar um "jogo" ao qual dá o nome de "Sobrevivência dos mais rápidos". As regras são as seguintes: ele encara os melhores pilotos da Terra. Se vencerem, Oxide nunca mais voltará ao planeta. Mas se perderem, ele transformará o planeta em um estacionamento e todos os seus habitantes em escravos. Então, cabe a Crash e seus amigos salvarem a Terra de sua destruição. Modos de Jogo '''Crash Team Racing' pode ser jogado de vários modos: * Adventure: nesse modo pode-se escolher um personagem (entre os principais), e apostar corridas contra os outros personagens. Ficando em primeiro lugar, ganha-se um troféu. Se o jogador não ficar em primeiro lugar, deverá jogar a corrida novamente. * Time Trial: nesse modo joga-se sozinho. Serve tanto como treino, quanto para habilitar Dr. N. Tropy. * Arcade: nesse modo pode-se jogar em dois jogadores. Existem dois tipos: ** Single: os dois jogadores devem apostar corrida contra mais quatro personagens, ou seja, ao invés de oito personagens na corrida, serão somente seis. Nesse modo, as corridas não possuem pontos. ** Cup: é do mesmo modo de Single. A única diferença é que as corridas terão pontos. * Vs.: nesse modo só jogarão dois personagens, que deverão competir entre si. * Battle: esse modo é uma espécie de batalha, onde os personagens devem jogar itens uns contra os outros a fim de derrotar o adversário. Epílogo Assim como no Crash Bandicoot original, CTR também possui um epílogo (habilitado quando o jogo é 100% completo), que conta o que aconteceu com cada personagem após o término do jogo. O epílogo está transcrito e traduzido logo abaixo. * Crash: Crash vendeu a história de sua vida para um grande estúdio de cinema. O filme, intitulado "A Cor Laranja", será lançado na temporada de Natal. Crash agora pode ser encontrado numa praia fazendo o que mais gosta: dançando e cochilando! * Dr. Neo Cortex: Neo Cortex voltou a fazer pesquisas científicas e descobriu um novo elemento na tabela periódica. Numerosas entidades legais tentaram mudar o nome que ele deu ao elemento nº 117: "Córtexdominaomúndio". * Tiny Tiger: o Tiny se mudou para Beverly Hills e lá fundou uma famosa rede de academias de musculação. Seus vídeos de aeróbica fazem sucesso em todo o mundo. * Coco: Coco abriu seu próprio site de relacionamentos. Apesar da companhia ainda estar no vermelho, suas ações sobem a cada dia! * Dr. N. Gin: N. Gin abriu uma oficina em Toledo, Ohio. Ele, porém, fechou depois que seus patenteados mísseis limpa-estrada causaram caos nas rodovias do país. * Dingodile: Dingodile entrou para um programa de hibridização de animais para poder criar bichinhos únicos e interessantes. Seu lema "Combine todos eles!" criou sucessos como o Giraforcego, o Galinhanguru e o Dingorila. * Polar: Polar se tornou o provador de uma famosa fábrica de sorvetes. Os sabores mais novos aprovados por ele são de cavalinha, lula e salmão. * Pura: Pura se juntou ao show de mágica de Zigfield e Floyd em Las Vegas. Seu show de estreia teve um fim desastroso quando ele fechou a boca "um pouco cedo demais". Sentiremos muitas saudades de Floyd mais depois ele foi fazer um safari na australia com polar coco e crash e eles ficaram morando lá * Pinstripe: Pinstripe se mudou para Nova Jersey, onde agora é vendedor de carros usados. Sendo o vendedor mais procurado da cidade, diz ele: "As pessoas escolhem um carro rápido assim que eu pego minha metralhadora". * Papu Papu: Papu se juntou à Associação de Luta Livre e seu nome nos ringues é "Mister Mega-Barrigão". Seu golpe pessoal, a "Batida do Mega-Barrigão", foi banido pela ALL quando três lutadores tiveram as clavículas quebradas. * Ripper Roo: Roo foi eleito governador para a surpresa de todos. Seu slogan "Louco é aquele que age como um louco" criou um gigantesco apoio público, e até se iniciaram rumores de uma concorrência à presidência. * Komodo Joe: Komodo Joe abriu o Centro de Compra e Venda de Diamantes do Joe Honesto em Zurique. Depois de uma série de operações policiais, Joe foi preso por lavagem de zircônia. * Dr. N. Tropy: N. Tropy voltou ao seu hobby de construir máquinas do tempo, e foi visto pela última vez viajando para uma floresta pré-histórica. * Nitros Oxide: Nitros Oxide voltou para o planeta Gasmóxia como um alien arruinado. Depois de vários anos de terapia, Oxide emergiu da reclusão para começar a correr novamente. Infelizmente, o monociclo não foi uma escolha muito boa para um veículo, e seu acidente resultante foi muito horrendo para ser aqui descrito. * Ami: Ami se tornou uma piloto também, dizendo: "Eu estou cansada de ficar dando troféus! Eu quero alguns só para mim!". * Isabella: Isabella fez uma pontinha no último episódio do seriado Baywaters. * Liz: Liz posou para a revista Bandiboy e comprou a mansão em Malibu com a qual tanto sonhava com os ganhos. * Megumi: Megumi criou uma nova linha de perfumes chamada "Odecoot", que possui o adorável cheiro de Frutas Wumpa fermentando. * Penta Penguin (Epílogo mostrado somente na versão Beta): Penta se Tornou Homem do Tempo, e Está Prevendo outra Era do Gelo. Continuação Em abril de 2010, surgiu um rumor que diz que os desenvolvedores da High Impact Games estariam produzindo um novo jogo de corrida da série Crash Bandicoot, chamado Crash Team Racing. Segundo o rumor, o jogo é apenas um protótipo no momento e esse título é provisório. A Activision, dona da franquia, não fez nenhum anúncio oficial.2 Em maio de 2010, Justin Rasch, um dos desenvolvedores da High Impact Games que estava trabalhando no jogo, disse ao site Crash Mania que o jogo foi cancelado pela Activision, atual dona dos direitos da franquia Crash Bandicoot, antes que o protótipo inicial fosse lançado, porém, recentemente, foram publicadas imagens de como o game seria antes de ser cancelado. Recepção Crash Team Racing recebeu comentários favoráveis da crítica. Playstation Official Magazine descreveu Crash Team Racing como "o jogo que fez as corridas de kart serem divertidas" e proclamou que "nada nem sempre vem acompanhado de qualidade". Electronic Gaming Monthly observou que o jogo foi " inspirado em Mario Kart, mas ainda assim é um jogo multiplayer surpreendente." Doug Perry da IGN afirmou que o jogo é "sólido" em jogabilidade e gráficos, mas críticou "o sorriso insano capitalista de Crash". 1 Jeff Gerstmann de GameSpot chamou de "grande clone de Mario Kart, e tem sucesso onde Mega Man, Bomberman, Diddy Kong, o Chocobo, e até mesmo Mario falharam." Johnny Liu, da Game Revolution concluiu que apesar do fato de que o jogo "não acrescenta muito ao gênero, mas consegue fazer tudo bem." Os controles do jogo foram bem recebidos. O Destroyer D -Pad da GamePro elogiou os controles como "quase perfeitos" e explicou que "os controles transparentes permitem que você se concentre na corrida e exploda os seus adversários, e por isso as corridas são mais rápidos, mais fluidas e mais divertidas." Johnny Liu, da Game Revolution concluiu que os controles são "naturais, com ênfase na manutenção da velocidade". No entanto Joe Ottoson da Allgame ("All Game Guide " na época) disse que a incapacidade para reconfigurar os controles foi "o único inconveniente real na apresentação de Crash". Os gráficos do jogo foram bem recebidos. O Destroyer D -Pad de GamePro, notou que os gráficos não eram muito complexos, mas elogiou o olhar estilo cartoon e a utilização engenhosa de texturas e cores "como pontos altos no departamento gráfico". Doug Perry da IGN elogiou os ambientes "limpos e totalmente formados" e disse que os personagens são "cheios de animações divertidas". Jeff Gertsmann do GameSpot disse que os ambientes "são razoavelmente grandes, e que transmitem a atitude cartoon do jogo muito bem." Johnny Liu, da Game Revolution declarou que os gráficos eram "suaves e parecem ir além dos limites do Playstation ." Os críticos expressaram opiniões contraditórias ao áudio do jogo. O Destroyer D -Pad de GamePro disse que a "música de fundo é muito agradável" e os sons dos personagens são "variado o suficiente para evitar tornar-se irritante." Doug Perry da IGN teve uma recepção mais misturada, dizendo que a simplicidade das músicas fará "você querer gritar ou arrancar seus cabelos". Sobre a dublagem, ele concluiu que "não há nada de realmente bonito, inteligente ou memorável " no jogo, e notou que a voz de Crash no jogo é extremamente semelhante à do Luigi da série Mario Kart. Jeff Gertsmann do GameSpot afirmou que enquanto a música e efeitos sonoros "se assemelham ao estilo cartoon, não são muito bons". Johnny Liu, da Game Revolution disse que a música é "normal" e acrescentou que enquanto os efeitos de som "aumentam a qualidade dos desenhos animados do jogo", algumas das vozes dos personagens foram insatisfatórias. Joe Ottoson do Allgame notou que as vozes dos personagens e a música "ajustam-se bem ao humor caprichoso". Crash Team Racing já vendeu cerca de 2 milhões de unidades em todo o mundo, incluindo 1,9 milhões nos Estados Unidos e 100.000 no Reino Unido. Como resultado de seu sucesso, o jogo foi relançado para a linha Sony Greatest Hits em 2000 e para o Platinum Range em 12 de janeiro de 2001. Uma sequência indireta intitulada Crash Nitro Kart foi lançada em 2003 para o PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance e N -Gage e foi o primeiro jogo da série Crash Bandicoot totalmente full motion. Galeria Crash Team Racing.jpg|Crash Team Racing The Winner Circle.jpg|The Winner Circle Sky High Racing.jpg|Sky High Racing To the victor....jpg|To the victor... Battle 4 Skull Rock.jpg|Battle 4 Skull Rock Crash vs. Cortex.jpg|Crash vs. Cortex Dingodile vs. N.Oxide.jpg|Dingodile vs. N.Oxide Dragon Mine Karts.jpg|Dragon Mine Karts N.Tropy's Time Trial.jpg|N.Tropy's Time Trial Crash Tiny Kart.jpg|Crash e Tiny Crash Kart Team Racing.png Crash_Team_Racing.png CTR Crash Kart.png|Crash Kart Coco-bandicoot-irma-do-crash-01ba7.jpg|Coco Kart CTR Cortex Kart.png|CTR Cortex Kart Ctr crash team racing pura kart by paperbandicoot-daikd2l.png|Pura Kart Polar ctr.png|Polar Kart Ctr crash team racing dingodile kart by paperbandicoot-dah08st.png|Dingodile 644758.jpg|Tiny Tiger Kart CTR N. Gin In-Kart (Front).png|N. Gin Kart CTR Ripper Roo Promo.png|Ripper Roo Kart Papu papu.png|Papu Papu Kart Komodo-brothers-ctr-cutscene.jpg|Komodo Joe Kart Pinstripekart.png|Pinstripe Kart Penta penguin.png|Penta Kart Fakecrashkart.png|Fake Crash Kart Crash Team Racing Nitros Oxide Hovercraft.png|Nitrus Oxide Crash Cove.jpg|Crash Cove Atolls at Sunset.jpg|Atolls at Sunset Coco Park.jpg|Coco Park Tiger Temple.jpg|Tiger Temple Moonlit Tiger Temple.jpg|Moonlit Tiger Temple Blizzard Bluff.jpg|Blizzard Bluff Roo's Tubes.jpg|Roo's Tubes The Caves of Roo's Tubes.jpg|The Caves of Roo's Tubes Mystery Caves.jpg|Mystery Caves Dingo Canyon.jpg|Dingo Canyon Dragon Mines.jpg|Dragon Mines Hot Air Skyway.jpg|Hot Air Skyway de:Crash Team Racing en:Crash Team Racing es:Crash Team Racing it:Crash Team Racing ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング pl:Crash Team Racing pt:Crash Team Racing ru:Crash Team Racing Categoria:Jogos